Power management is a feature of a device. Such as a portable electronic device, where the device uses low power modes to reduce power consumption. Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Low Power provides a mechanism for low power management, but requires a device to be located in a home network to act as a proxy and manage low power capable devices.